Distanza
by HeatherShun
Summary: Lo osservo da lontano e improvvisamente sono conscio della sua distanza; quando è cominciato tutto questo?  Fiducia... lui aveva fiducia in tutti noi... fiducia nel mondo... da noi si è sentito abbandonato... il mondo è diventato un teatro di confusione


Q**uesta**** fanfic ****nasce ****dalla**** mia**** necessità**** di**** mettere**** per ****iscritto ****le**** sensazioni**** lasciatemi**** da**** alcune**** scene ****e**** discorsi**** degli**** ultimi ****due ****oav**** dei**** Samurai**** Troopers,**** "****La ****leggenda**** di**** Kikutei****" ****e**** "****Message****"****.**** Nasce**** quindi**** da**** un ****impeto ****di ****ispirazione ****istintivo ****e**** generatomi ****dalle ****emozioni**** che**** mi**** hanno**** invaso**** durante**** la**** visione ****e**** attraverso ****le**** riflessioni**** successive.**

D**iciamo**** pure**** che ****Shu**** mi**** ha**** preso**** per**** mano ****e ****mi**** ha**** praticamente**** dettato**** cosa**** aveva ****dentro.**

**Distanza**

Lo osservo da lontano e improvissamente sono conscio della sua distanza; quando è cominciato tutto questo?

Fiducia... lui aveva fiducia in tutti noi... fiducia nel mondo... da noi si è sentito abbandonato... il mondo è diventato un teatro di confusione e paure.

"Sfogati, esprimi realmente quello che provi, amore mio... e io ti darò tutto me stesso!"

Questo gli avevo detto, questo gli avevo promesso... Idiota! Stupido, stupido Shu di Kongo che non sei stato in grado di mantenere una promessa... non sei stato in grado di mostrare comprensione nei confronti della persona che ami... della tua ragione di vita!

Sono solo un impulsivo, superficiale testone, lo so... gli dissi delle cose terribili... lo insultai... quasi fosse un traditore, gli urlai in faccia che era un vigliacco, ma quando mai l'ho pensato realmente? Lui... un vigliacco! Io sono un bastardo invece e questa è la verità!

Cosa posso fare, ora, per rimediare a quel terribile sbaglio? Riportare indietro le lancette del tempo... se solo potessi... se fossi in grado di fare almeno una cosa... una sola di utile... anche la più pazzesca, la più folle... tutto purché lui sia felice... il mio amore!

Ma l'occasione per dimostrargli questo amore l'ho persa... portare indietro il tempo non si può. Ci sono stati conferiti poteri strabilianti, che sempre più spesso ci scopriamo ad odiare, ma questa possibilità no, non ci è concessa.

Non posso rivivere senza stare male quella notte maledetta, in cui abbiamo rischiato di perdere Ryo e Seiji, rapiti da Mukala, una specie di demone incarnato, posseduto dalla Kikutei oscura... e abbiamo rischiato anche di perdere Shin, per altri motivi, perché non abbiamo saputo mostrarci solidali, comprensivi, nel momento in cui dietro la sua rabbia mascherava una straziante richiesta di aiuto... e così... abbiamo rischiato di perderci tutti.

Troppo presi dalle nostre personali paure, l'abbiamo lasciato scappare via da noi, senza neanche tentare di fermarlo... l'abbiamo lasciato solo con se stesso e con il suo terrore.

Io non potrò mai perdonarmi, me la sogno ancora quella sua fuga nella sera, immerso nella sua disperazione, come noi lo eravamo nella nostra... ma lui era così solo... come mi sembra solo adesso, in piedi sul pontile del nostro bellissimo lago. I nostri occhi, quando lo vedemmo insieme la prima volta, erano limpidi come le sue acque ma ora... ora non ci riescono più... neanche gli occhi di Shin, tanto luminosi un tempo... come riuscirò a restituire loro quella luce?

Il giorno in cui fuggì da noi era stato poi tanto forte da ritrovare in se stesso la capacità di tornare... e di trovarci, giungendo da solo fino in Africa, con il solo aiuto della sfera e del suo amore per noi... del suo cuore caldo, come disse allora Touma... e grazie al suo cuore caldo ci salvò tutti.

Ma il tempo... lui me lo disse... non fa scomparire il dolore... non fa scomparire le ombre... le alimenta.

E si allontana... Shin si allontana sempre di più... Il vuoto lo sta sommergendo.

L'avevo pregato di aprirsi prima di quella maledetta sera... l'ha fatto in un momento infelice... l'ha fatto nascondendosi dietro una cieca rabbia... e non ha trovato il nostro appoggio... come posso pretendere altro da lui? Non lo ammetterà mai, neanche a se stesso, di quanto dentro bruci la delusione, perché con noi è sempre così dolce, preferisce rimuginare sulle proprie colpe, non sulle nostre... sulle mie... ma, al tempo stesso, teme che a lui aprire il suo cuore sia negato, che porterebbe a noi e a lui stesso unicamente altro dolore, come quella volta in cui i suoi sentimenti sono esplosi in maniera distruttiva e autodistruttiva.

Ma anche se ora li ha di nuovo rinchiusi, l'autodistruzione prosegue, senza scampo, impietosa e io non posso lasciarglielo fare. Non è più lui, ha una luce insana negli occhi, è insano ciò che, lo so, sta provando, infliggendo colpe e punizioni alla sua anima che non lo merita... e io non posso lasciarglielo fare! Non mi sentirò né riterrò più degno di essere me stesso se non potrò salvarlo... o perdermi insieme a lui!

Quei suoi occhi che ora non vedo, li posso tuttavia immaginare; forse non stanno piangendo ma vorrebbero farlo... quegli occhi che amo e che vorrei baciare, adesso, in questo istante, fino alla fine dei giorni.

Passo dopo passo, senza neanche accorgermene, sono giunto più vicino a lui, se allungassi una mano potrei toccarlo. Forse in passato l'avrei fatto... sicuramente l'avrei fatto... l'ho anzi fatto tanto spesso, mi veniva così naturale... allargare le mie braccia, avvolgerle intorno al suo corpo, intrecciare le mie dita sul suo ventre, attendere il lieve tocco delle sue mani sulle mie, il suo reclinare la testa all'indietro per accogliere il mio bacio, il successivo posarsi della mia fronte sulla sua spalla...

Uno dei nostri rituali, tutto il mio universo, il sentirmi vivo... sentirci vivi nel reciproco abbandono...

Non riesco a farlo adesso. Non temo che mi respingerebbe... no... temo una cosa ancora peggiore... che non mi sentirebbe neppure... che quasi non si accorgerebbe della mia presenza.

E poi non riesco, perché lo sento... c'è un muro tra noi che allontanerebbe le mie mani... le mie braccia... un maledetto muro tra me e la sua schiena... tra me e la sua anima... il suo cuore.

Deglutisco, vorrei urlare:

"_Voltati, maledizione. Guardami, accettami, fidati di me! Fidati, fidati, fidati! Torna a fidarti... amore mio!"_

"Non è colpa tua... sai, Shu?"

Trasalisco in preda allo sgomento; è la sua voce... come un sogno... ha parlato davvero, senza voltarsi; allora mi ha sentito... nonostante tutto, sente ancora la mia presenza. Dunque non tutto è perduto, amore mio?

Le lacrime mi pungono gli occhi e, quando mi fa ascoltare ancora la sua voce, i pugni mi si stringono lungo i fianchi:

"Devi smetterla di pensarlo, Shu... che sia colpa tua intendo... non sei tu... sono io... solo io..."

Il suo tono carezzevole, la sua voce dolce che vuole rassicurare, ma non riesce a nascondere la propria sofferenza, è tremolante e sempre così bella, in ogni sua manifestazione, che al solo udirla io mi sento mancare e le mie lacrime non le trattengo più, le lascio scorrere, mute, pacate, lungo le mie guance. Piango per lui, per me... per noi... Non voglio perderlo... non voglio! Io sono perduto senza di lui, ma anche lui senza di noi... senza di me... sarebbe così solo... io non sopporto l'idea che rimanga solo... che voglia rimanere solo.

Perché dovrebbe volerlo?

Oh, lo so perché... per scappare...

Ma dove, dove potresti scappare, amore mio? Perché scappare dalle uniche persone che potrebbero capirti... e proteggerti, anche da te stesso? Se solo ti aggrappassi a noi, se solo ci dicessi, realmente, come ti senti! Puoi farlo, sai? Puoi riprovarci, non sbaglieremmo più, te lo giuro, non ti abbandoneremmo più! Non lo farei io ma, lo so, neanche gli altri!

"Sono solo io, Shu... l'errore è mio... non biasimare te stesso, non sentirti male per me, per chi non lo merita affatto. Non hai niente di cui rimproverarti... e io non voglio essere la causa anche di questo, non voglio saperti infelice... per me..."

"_Oh,__basta,__basta!__"_ vorrei gridarglielo con tutto il fiato che ho in gola, afferrandolo e stringendolo contro il mio petto, vorrei che la smettesse con quella vocina che vorrebbe rendere calma, forse addirittura fredda e invece è come l'impotente, flebile uggiolare di un cucciolo ferito e rassegnato, _"__basta,__smettila__e__girati__verso__di__me__mentre__mi__parli,__guardami!__So__che__non__lo__fai__per__non__crollare,__che__non__lo__fai__per__non__pesare__su__di__me,__ma__è__questo__tuo__atteggiamento__che__pesa,__che__fa__male,__che__mi__uccide__dentro!__Fammi__guardare__i__tuoi__occhi,__lascia__che__si__abbandonino__nei__miei,__ti__scongiuro,__Shin!__Mia__fochetta,__pesciolino!__Permettimi__di__chiamarti__ancora__così,__chiamami__ancora__scimmietta__mentre__mi__prendi__in__giro,__aiutami__a__far__sì__che__niente__finisca!__"_

Eppure, di questo sfogo che ho dentro, nulla sgorga in superficie, non ce la faccio. Posso solo restare muto... a guardarlo... a piangere... ad ascoltarlo mentre si fa del male e ne fa, innocentemente, anche a me. E io, maledetto incapace, come sempre, non sono neanche in grado di tirare fuori la voce, di tappargli quella bocca che sa solo formulare sciocchezze da un po' di tempo, assurdità su se stesso!

Non si piace, niente di se stesso gli piace più e io non so trasmettergli quanto invece sia facile amarlo, quanto sia pulito il suo spirito che lui percepisce tanto nero!

"_Parla__"_ grido a me stesso dentro di me, _"__dì__qualcosa__Shu__di__Kongo,__assoluto__incapace,__dì__qualcosa!__"_

E, invece di parlare, mi muovo, altri due soli, piccoli passi, che mi conducono al suo fianco. Mi volto a contemplare, timidamente, il suo profilo e mi stupisco ancora, perché il mio cucciolo mi ha superato in altezza... non di molto... ma è più alto... eppure resterà sempre il mio cucciolo. Il pensarlo mi fa sospirare e distogliere lo sguardo per qualche istante: suona dolorosa questa mia convinzione... perchè più convinzione non è... proprio per nulla... ho tanta paura che non sarà così. Lo penso una volta di più: non voglio perderlo, maledizione!

L'attrazione è troppo forte, lo osservo nuovamente e la sua immobilità mi spaventa, il suo profilo fa male al cuore ed all'anima; la tristezza che emana è talmente palpabile che colpisce come un pugno nello stomaco, è doloroso, troppo. E proprio perché così bello... è ancor più doloroso.

La mia mano desidera sollevarsi, percorrere la curva deliziosa del naso di Shin, posarsi sulla punta un po' all'insù, come tante volte è accaduto, pizzicarlo e godere della sua smorfia adorabile; sembrano ormai frivole fantasticherie del genere, al punto in cui siamo arrivati, ma erano quanto di più prezioso avevamo... un tempo... un tempo che sembra lontanissimo ed invece... risale solo a qualche mese fa.

Inghiotto un singhiozzo, non voglio che lo ascolti, non voglio richiamare la sua attenzione facendolo ulteriormente preoccupare per me. Pochi mesi possono davvero incrinare un'anima? A noi è accaduto... a tutti e cinque... senza che ce ne rendessimo conto, abbiamo cominciato a precipitare in un limbo al quale non sappiamo dare un nome... abbiamo cominciato a percepire che qualcosa si sta, irrimediabilmente, spezzando... e tutto perché... non siamo più, a tutti gli effetti, Samurai Troopers?

Era tutto qui, dunque? La nostra profonda unione, il nostro sentirci come una famiglia... e anche più... perché neanche il sangue giustifica un amore così intenso come quello che si era instaurato tra noi...

Illusione? Erano solo le yoroi? O siamo noi, adesso, che ci stiamo perdendo perché siamo confusi, spaventati... perché non sappiamo più chi siamo?

Io spero tanto che sia così, perché allora ci sarebbe una speranza... non è vero, ragazzi? Non è vero, amici miei, fratelli, miei... amori? Gli unici che potrei, davvero, considerare tali...

I miei occhi si allargano, il cuore nel petto ha preso a battere così forte da fare male... troppo... esploderà se continua così! E rimango fisso ad osservarlo, il mio tesoro, a perdermi in quell'unico occhio che dalla mia posizione posso scorgere.

La cerco con tutto me stesso, con tutto l'impegno che riesco ad infondere in questa ricerca... cerco la luce, una sola traccia di essa, uno spiraglio... non lo trovo... Shin, aiutami a trovarla, ti prego, dimmi che c'è ancora quella luce nel profondo dei tuoi occhi! Restano veri, intrisi di sincerità ma così spenti, così cupi!

E' davvero la fiducia che non riesco più a scorgere in essi? Senza la fiducia... lui non sarebbe più Shin... io lo so... non sarebbe più se stesso. Non c'entra nulla la yoroi, non può entrarci... fiducia... non dipendeva solo da quello, io lo so! E allora... cosa è accaduto? Cosa ci è accaduto?

Io continuo a credere alla mia virtù, alla giustizia, devo continuare a crederci!

Stringo ancora i pugni... e i denti... per non lasciar fluire un pianto troppo rumoroso, perché non voglio disturbarlo... e al tempo stesso vorrei farlo, per strapparlo a quello stato di prostrazione nel quale, con ogni evidenza, si trova immerso. Però ho paura perché, ormai... è terribile il pensiero che mi sfiora... non... non lo conosco più e non so come potrebbe reagire. E, nonostante questo, lo amo quanto e più di prima e so che se tutto finirà... sarò finito anch'io.

Nulla sembra smuoverlo, eppure... ad un tratto lo vedo... il tremolio del suo sguardo, il lucore improvviso nell'occhio che posso vedere, un vibrare delle sue labbra... e il tremito che lo scuote da capo a piedi. E' solo un attimo, tanto che potrei averlo immaginato o, magari, sono io che ho tremato, che ho visto nel suo occhio il riflesso di quel che accade nei miei; lui è ancora una statua immobile, dà la sensazione di non respirare nemmeno, di essere... privo di alito vitale... è terrorizzante una simile idea, lo so. E' terrorizzante perché... conferma che il vuoto è diventato davvero il suo padrone e lo sta portando via da noi. Che spaventosa parola... il vuoto...

Il vuoto da cui io stesso mi sento improvvisamente inghiottire e il mio corpo vacilla, la mia mano si muove senza il mio comando e... l'istante successivo... si è intrufolata nella sua.

Ora può succedere qualunque cosa, io non lo lascio, non adesso!

Mi sconvolge il fatto che, come avevo temuto, non risponde; le sue dita restano inerti... e la sua pelle è fredda, un gelo che mi colpisce come una pugnalata. Dov'è finito il calore del suo corpo? Dov'è fuggito?

Le mie labbra rigide si schiudono, fanno fatica come se fossero fatte di pietra:

"Shin... Non ce la faccio... a saperti così solo... io non voglio che tu sia solo..."

Non mi aspetto nulla, per questo sussulto quando, dopo un attimo di sospensione, la sua voce giunge alle mie orecchie, con lo stesso tono di prima:

"Forse siamo tutti soli... ci hai pensato, Shu?"

E' una sua consapevolezza, una domanda, un suo tentativo di mostrarsi duro, di mettere in evidenza la fatalità che ci sta distruggendo? Tuttavia, mentre pronuncia parole così apparentemente ciniche, le sue dita si chiudono e si aggrappano alla mia mano, con una tale, disperata intensità da farmi male ma da questo dolore io ricevo un briciolo, uno solo, di felicità e sollievo. Mi vuole bene, lo so... mi ama... ma ha tanta di quella paura ed è così smarrito che sta chiudendo il suo cuore... senza riuscirci del tutto... e volesse il cielo che non ci riuscisse mai!

Anche io accentuo la stretta:

"Io non sono solo, se sei insieme a me, lo sai? Mi è sufficiente esserti vicino e ogni cosa va meglio..."

Scuote due volte il capo e lo abbassa, l'espressività torna sui suoi lineamenti, un'espressività indice di sofferenza ma è meglio per me, assolutamente meglio dell'apatia che ultimamente scorgo tanto spesso in lui. Vederlo così è lo sprone che mi è necessario per ritrovare il coraggio di cui ho bisogno; mi accosto con più decisione, stringo con più energia la sua mano e mi volto verso di lui, portando la mia mano libera a cercare il suo viso. Lo trovo e lo costringo a voltarsi verso il mio; finalmente i nostri occhi si specchiano davvero e ritrovo un po' del mio Shin in cerca di comprensione ed affetto.

"Io sono qui..."

E' solo un sussurro il mio, debole, speranzoso, incerto, perché vorrei che anche lui fosse qui, con tutto se stesso... e so che non riesce in questo... so che una parte di lui rimane distante. Ma almeno ritrova un po' la capacità di chiedermi aiuto, nel momento in cui si getta su di me e nasconde il viso sulla mia spalla, nel momento in cui il suo corpo viene scosso da un pianto irrefrenabile. Sto male a sentirlo piangere così, è il pianto dell'impotenza, di chi si sente perduto, eppure... se il mio Shin sa ancora piangere... è ancora lui, dopotutto... e forse, proprio per questo, niente è davvero perduto.

Lo stringo forte forte, affondo una mano nei suoi capelli, con l'altra gli massaggio la schiena, tento di trovare in me parole dolci da sussurrargli.

E' distante, sì, lo so... è ancora lui ma per quanto? Quel vuoto maledetto sta cercando di strapparlo da questo abbraccio, ma non glielo lascerò senza combattere.

Adesso non voglio pensare al futuro, voglio continuare a stringerlo, a proteggerlo, ad amarlo, immaginando, sperando, desiderando che questo istante sia eterno, facendo finta di niente. Sono un bambino dentro, so giocare, so fingere, so ancora sognare... so sognare che ciò che ha dato senso alla mia vita non giungerà mai, realmente, alla fine.


End file.
